The scent of orange blossoms and flowers
by WorldisMine
Summary: A mysterious girl has been capturing his attention...but how much exactly? Requested oneshot, hope you like it! Sorry if he is OOC


**Ja, this is a requested oneshot by Xxdreamergirl95xX! Hope you like it! Sorry if Kazuya is a bit OOC. **

Tokugawa Kazuya was on his way home after a long day at school. Being bombarded by love letters and hormone crazed girl was nowhere near as terrifying as it is portrayed in shows. He had to watch his back and front and sides whenever he left ANYWHERE. Thank goodness for his friends, Oni Jujiro and Irie Kanata. He held onto the railing on the train as it slowed to a stop. And then the fateful doors opened.

In walked this girl with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a simple white sundress as it was the middle of June. It seemed time had stopped as she looked into his own eyes. She sat down in a seat that was emptied by a very enthusiastic boy of about 13 years of age. He secretly glanced at her from the side of his eyes and little did he know that she looked when he looked away.

This went on for about a month. Every day after school, when the train came to a stop at the same stop, she would walk in looking just as breathtaking as always. He learned little things about her. He learned that she enjoyed gardening, architecture, played the clarinet and violin, loved some of his own favorite authors, and played badminton. After the month, he saw her in a school uniform. It was the same uniform for his rival school. And whenever she smiled at her book, he couldn't help but smile as well.

She also learned things about him. She asked around her friends who knew everything about boys. His name was Tokugawa Kazuya. He played tennis, very well they added, his blood type was AB, and he loved tea and yachting. She often saw him with either a tennis magazine in his hand or a novel. Whenever he had a book, she always knew the author just from the title. She read all of the books that he came on to the train with. And she always smiled whenever he unconsciously did so.

Slowly, but surely, the two were falling for each other without even uttering a word to each other. But also, she started to sit closer to him. He changed from his usual spot to be closer to her as well.

One day, it was raining quite harshly. She entered the train and was very damp. She dirtied her blazer thus her white button up was wet and see through. She desperately tried hiding it with her satchel but that didn't stop men leering at her back. Once he saw this, he took off his own blazer and wrapped it around her petite body. She looked up and realized how tall he was and smiled in thanks. He nodded back and then the train jolted as it started again. She was about to topple over since she was not used to standing during the train ride but he caught her by her waist. He held her close and glared protectively at each man that looked at her in any inappropriate way. Her heart started to race as she came face to face with his very hard chest. She breathed and noticed he smelled much like laundry detergent and orange blossoms. She smiled and closed her eyes while inhaling the hypnotizing scent. His own heart was becoming more frantic by the second. He could feel her heavenly curves underneath his arms. Her scent was also so alluring. It was a mixture of lilies, roses, and lavenders and it was oh so tempting. He gripped her closer to him to inhale her scent. But finally, it was her stop as hers was before his. She started to take off his blazer but he silently told her to keep it and gave her his umbrella. She looked up at him and her eyes shined a thank you. She stepped off the train and watched it go by. She brought the jacket to her nose and inhaled again before spinning her heel to head home.

The next day Kazuya came without his blazer which surprised his peers. But it excited the girls. They got to see his sculpted muscles and watch it ripple under his semi thin button up. As he started out of the school gates he saw a familiar head of blonde. He walked quicker when he saw guys start to swarm near her. He finally reached her after what felt like an eternity. She turned around and sighed in relief when she saw his familiar face. She got out his blazer from her satchel.

"I..I came to return this." She held it up to him and he gently took it from her.

"I hope it was put to use." He responded in his deep, seductive voice which she involuntarily shivered at.

"Yes, very much so." She smiled up at him and that was the last straw.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Both hearts quickened and both parted at the same time. He started to scold himself in his head but was brought back by a tugging at his sleeve.

"My name is Kurohiro Kumiko."

"My name is Tokugawa Kazuya."


End file.
